Pokemon Red, Blue and Yellow (Different Version)
Wild Battle * Ash walking around the grass, caves or something then gets spotted and goes over to battle mode. * When the wild Pokemon battle is wins the game, and then game resumes. * Select "Run" and then calls out to "Got away safety!". Rival Battle (Zack) Transcript (Starts) * Banzai and Ed: Interventions! * Boo: (screaming) * (the rival battle starts) * Ash: Aaaaaah! Professor, help me! * Professor Oak: I can't be gone, no, no! Trainer Battle (Anthony) * Ash went out to prove himself, then disobeyed his father. Then he gets captured, now it's up to Professor Oak is on a journey to find his son. Trainer Classes Character # Bug Catcher # Jr Trainer (Male) # Lass # Youngster # Super Nerd # Hiker # Rocket # Swimmer # Jr Trainer (Female) # Gentleman # Sailor # Fisherman # Rocker # Pokemanic # Channeler # Gambling # Giovanni # Beauty # Cool Trainer (Female) # Blackbelt # Scientist # Juggler # Psychic # Engineer # Bird Keeper # Biker # Cue Ball # Tamer # Burglar # Cool Trainer (Male) # Lorelei (99-118) # Bruno (121-136) # Agatha # Team Rocket (137-156) Transcript (Starts) * Professor Oak: Aw, Ash! What do you think you're doing?! You're gonna get stuck out there and I'll get you before another Pokemon trainer does! Get back here! I said get back here now! Stop, you take one more move, mister! * Mira Nova: Woody? * Woody: Huh, who are you?! * Mira Nova: There is no time for exclaim, you are in great danger. * Professor Oak: Don't-don't you dare, if you put one hand on that car, are you listenin' to me?! Don't touch the ca... Ash! * Michael Darling: He touched the butt. * Woody: Marahute, it can't be! * Mira Nova: Oh, Woody! Woody, wait! (Marahute returns.) * Woody: (gasps) She's alive! * Mira Nova: Woody, please! You must be listen! * Buzz Lightyear: That's right! Zurg is on the cliff! * Professor Oak: You just run for your Pokemon Trainer right back here, Ash! That's right! You are in big trouble, young man! Do you hear me?! * (proceeds the butt-bounce with robot's arm construction) * ("!") * (trainer battle walking towards to Ash) * Professor Oak: (gasping) * Boo: (screaming) * Woody: Marahute, no! Turn back! Turn it... * (the trainer battle begins) * Ash: Aaaaaaah! Professor, help me! * Professor Oak: I'm coming, Ash! * Woody: Stay away, it's a trap! * (the message say, "(Trainer's character name) wants to fight!") * (the missile launch) * (the message say, "(Trainer's character name) sent out (Pokemon's character)!" * (and BOOM!) * Professor Oak: Huh?! * Boo: Aaaaaaaah! * Shrek: Get under me guys! * Ash: Ugh! Aw, no! Professor?! (leads away) * (robot's arm grabs bridge, holds it and drops it) * Pac-Man: Orson, who made these robots?! * Orson: A nasty creep named, Erwin. Typical myphontical, hates chocolates and kittens. Ha ha, and only child I think. * Pac-Man: I know the type! Well, at least the can across the goo now! * Zurg: I got her! I GOT HER! Did you see that?! Perfect shot! She's mine! ALL MINE! HAHA! Transcript (Finish) * May: Look out! * Professor Oak and May: What?! * May: Oh, sorry! There, there! * Professor Oak: He's gone! * May: It's all right! * Professor Oak: He's gone. Leader Battle (Bradley) * Brock * Misty * Lt Surge * Erika * Koga * Sabrina * Blaine * Giovanni * Lance Woody is Bankrupt * Ash needs to go back to his Professor Oak, with the help of Freddie Mercury and the gang. * After Zurg's death by waterfall. * This what happens Woody yelling for help and going to the waterfall with Buzz Lightyear and Marahute is coming, right in the middle of fall. * Ash is stuck by filter pipe, but then Nala tells Thumper to go outside. * Then section pipe has to be removed to get Ash out, then the family watch TV news with Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Mira Nova and Booster. * We see the screen by Mike Wazowski, Mr Waternoose, Randall and Fungus with the reporters. * Waternoose tells Mike with right before the recall for tainted Mike Wazowski Brand Mayonnaise. * Mike says the question is out of bounds.